Purple Pages
by Flyflew
Summary: Once Sakura found the book lying on the ground, she was cursed to have it forever. Getting revenge is her plan now, but creating a whole different world in the process is a different question. Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

"Here he goes again" A pink head thought looking at her teacher starting to grumble something that she never listened to

**Hey people! Long time no see! Sorry for not updating my other stories really much, actually I don't have any ideas for them lolz Please don't kill me! **

**Well I had this idea for a long time, it's a little similar to Death note, but has its own plot too smiles**

**And I have to say that I'm going to make a ****sequel too "The Crimson Moonlight"! Yay! At first I didn't want to, but then I got so many people asking me to write it, so maybe in the end of July you'll see it! Look out for "The City of Mirrors" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Kishimoto sama. sniff**

"Blah" Talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thought's

**Chapter 1: The game begins**

"This is so useless" Haruno Sakura, one of the weirdest people that you ever met, thought looking at her math teacher starting to grumble something unimportant that in fact she never listened to. Taking the assignment that she was given in her pale hands Sakura scanned through the paper with a bored sight knowing that it was going to be easy as always. Looking back at Ms. Haruka who seemed to be waiting for something she gave him a huge, crazy almost too happy smile from ear to ear. That seemed to do the trick, because the next moment there was no sight of him anywhere. Letting her lips sink down into a frown she scanned the paper again…

"_I bet they all think I'm creepy…"_ She sighed casually raising her eyebrows. Ignoring the stares that she was getting, pinky reached for her notepad and started scribing something that was a mystery to the others.

When we think about Sakura, she was kind of an interesting person. Very creative, sarcastic and bitter on the top. Wonderful, huh? Some of the people tried to ignore her as much possible; others wanted to be friends for popularity but most of them thought of her as a spoiled child that never talked to others. Her crazy smiles frightened most of the kids that didn't give her peace, but unfortunately spreeded gossips that she was actually insane. Not like Sakura cared. Smiling to her work she raised her head just to be met by an annoying stare. Crooking her head to the side she stared right back at the kid, ready for a mental battle if needed.

"You're good" The girl commented smiling pleasantly. Sakura's eye twitched.

"I don't like when people peek" The pink head said in the same almost too cheerful voice, making the girl back away a little shocked. Not sparing another glance at the kid Sakura let her smile sink once again. Throwing her notebook in her bag harshly she stood up the same second the bell rung signalizing that the classes were finally over. Picking up her things she headed for the door. Sighing she ignored the presence and shouts around her, knowing what her mother would say if she'll be late again. Silently making her way out, Sakura once again drifted to her own little world were everything was exactly the way she wanted.

"**Shannaro! Hurry up, I bet mom's making the waffles again!"** Sakura's inner pain decided to show up. Rolling her eyes at the stupid thought Sakura smiled.

"_Yeah sure! Shut up…"_ It was short and clear. That was Sakura for you.

"**Why do you always shut me up? Cha!"** Inner screamed again making Sakura sight with annoyance.

"_Because you're a waist of space"_ The pink head announced happily.

"**In your head?!"** Sakura's smile sank to a frown.

"_Exactly"_ Throwing some curses to the outer Sakura, Inner sank in her mind leaving her head clear. A smile stretched Sakura's face again. Returning back to the reality Sakura noticed that she stopped moving. Actually she was standing in the middle of the road, receiving some confused glances. Peeking to the ground her eyebrows rose and a grimace of disgust appeared on her face. From the ground a little PURPLE notebook was facing her.

"_Purple… Just my lucky day"_ Sakura thought sarcastically before stepping over the thing and making her way home once again. She was about to take another turn but instead her stare traveled back at the book. Narrowing her eyes she stopped walking, now facing the notepad. Her gaze roaming on the little silver words "Irreversible". Quickly making her way back, she felt her body tense. Something about that book wasn't right, and not only it's color. Looking around her gaze landed on the little kid that was staring at her. Narrowing her eyes again, she glared at the boy. Seconds later he ran away screaming for his mommy and Sakura was left alone glaring at the space were he was moments ago. Her gaze landed on the book again, and slowly bending down she touched it with her fingertips. Electricity flew through her body. Puffing her cheeks out she glared at the pad.

"Damn, I hope nobody is watching, because this is embarrassing" Was the only thought in her head at the moment. Bending down she snatched the little book and stormed home. Disgust once again showed on her face. Throwing the little pad in her bag she forgot about it the same second it left her hands.

Closing the door behind her, Sakura stretched her arms looking around her empty room. Scratching her head she dumped her things to the ground and jumped on her bed closing her emerald eyes. Rolling on her sides for a few moments Sakura stood up glaring at her uncomfortable bed.

"_Damn you!" _She thought sitting on the ground.

"**Yeah! Shannaro!"** Inner yelled from the sudden. Sakura blinked twice. Ignoring the annoying voice she grabbed her bag from besides the table and stared searching for her notebook, when suddenly the little purple pad caught her attention. The creepy smile appeared on her face once again. Taking the note in her hands she threw her bag on her bed.

"Irreversible? Well let's look, who do you belong to purple-chan?" Sakura's eyes widen a bit when she didn't find any names just a few letters.

Write your wish in here and it becomes true. Warning: Your talent in here is irreversible. Sakura blinked twice just staring at the book. Flipping through it she glared at the pages.

"Psh…Purple…" Taking one of her new pencils she tapped it on the notepad thinking for a minute. A brilliant smile appeared on her face and soon she started scribing something really fast. She was writing so fast that the pen broke in half.

"Well let's test you out then" She declared finally throwing the broken pencil on the ground. Picked the note pad and threw it to the middle of the room with the same too happy smile on her face.

"Well, oh so powerful notepad, do your thing" She said sarcastically. After staring at the note for 15 minutes, she smiled with joy.

"Well it seems that I was right as always" She shrugged before standing on her feet. Dusting herself Sakura gazed at the note with disappointment all written on her face. "Like it was a question" Grabbing her bag, she sat on her bed finally decided to do her homework.

Silently entering her room, Sakura closed the door behind her and a yawn escaped her lips. Gazing around her room she stretched her arms finally feeling the weariness of all day. Turning to her bed she was about to make herself comfortable when suddenly two purple eyes with black pupils flashed in front of her, making Sakura's eyes widen.

"What are you doing on my bed?" She asked raising an eyebrow. A creature with two bony wings stared at the pink head from **her** bed. Jumping on her feet the bony thing blinked at Sakura while dusting her leather jacket.. Her gray skin glowed in the dark creating a scary movie effect, which unfortunately didn't affect Sakura. Shaking her black hair, she looked at the pink head rubbing her temples.

"_Where did I get myself?"_

"That's it, get out" Sakura commanded trying to grab the creatures abnormally long arm, but instead of grabbing the girl, Sakura grabbed fin air. Sakura gaped at her and puffed her cheeks.

"I'm a Shinigami" the creature informed raising an eyebrow at the pink head. Sakura glared at her.

"That's like a death god right?" The bony shinigami nodded. Sakura gasped and then smacked her head a little.

"I knew I shouldn't eat that Taco" She commented shaking her head. Turning back to the Shinigami she scanned her bony face structure waiting for an answer.

"I'm Yuka, and you got my book" The Shinigami said lazily. Sakura looked were the bony Yuka was pointing and her eyes widen.

"You can take it back. It's purple, I hate purple" The pink head said simply ignoring the fact that she was talking with a death god. Yuka shook her head. "Why?" Sakura demanded getting annoyed by the fact that a death god stood in her room arguing with her.

"Listen here kid, when you touch it you become its master for life and now I can't take it because of you!" Sakura's jaw dropped and her lips formed a perfect O.

"I don't get it" She said shrugging. Yuka slapped her forehead.

"Did you even read the rules?" Sakura blinked twice her eyes widen a bit. Tapping her chin she faced the Shinigami again with genuine confusion in her eyes.

"Rules?" Sakura watched, fixated to the spot as the figure stood up straight again. Taking the book in her hands Yuka pointed to some letter gesturing for Sakura to read.

"Write your wish here and it becomes true? I read this" Sakura said crossing her arms and showing her tongue at the Shinigami. Yuka sighed poking on the letter again that Sakura didn't see before. The pink head felt her face heating up.

"First rule: This note won't take effect if the writer won't be thinking about the wish at the moment. Second: Touching this note makes you its master for ever. If you try to get rid of it in any way you're going to die a painful death and never reach the Heaven or Hell. Three: Everything you write here is irreversible so thing wisely." Sakura finished. Puffing her cheeks she glared at the unexpected Shinigami. "There's nothing written about you here. So why don't you get out?" Yuka shrugged sitting on Sakura's bed once again.

"Maybe it's not written, but it's a Shinigami rule" Yuka informed getting comfortable. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Get out" She said stamping her foot. Yuka smirked.

"No"

"Yes!"

"I can't leave" Yuka yawned making Sakura more annoyed. Opening one of her eyes she sighed seeing the pink heads frustration. "Because Shinigamis can't leave there books, but you can't give it back to me because it belongs to you now" The bony girl said confident. Sakura stared at her until the realization smacked her around the face. Hard.

"So you're not going to leave?" Yuka shook her head happily as an evil smile appeared on her face. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"I have a Death God in my room… Jeez what's mom going to say?"

**Yay! The first chapter is done, I quite enjoyed it thought! lolz And yes, Gaara is going to be in the later chapters! So is Shukaku of course! **

**Please review puppy eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura just stared at the Death god not saying a word

**Hey there! Sorry for not updating for a while, and thanks for the reviews! hug**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 2: First wish**

Sakura just stared at the Shinigami not saying a word. Gaping a few times she closed her eyes ignoring Yuka. Confusion and hidden joy was written all over her face but Sakura hide it as much as possible. Yuka looked right back at the human girl feeling the awkward silence. Taking the book in her bony hands she showed it in Sakura's with a wicked smile ignoring the human's protests.

"So what's your first wish?" The pink head blinked twice crocking her head to the side. Yuka hesitated. Clearing her throat, she spoke again poking the dozed pink head. Sakura's eyes instantly widen and she glared at the shinigami with full force.

"I'm not doing this" Sakura said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the innocent looking Death God. (If that's possible)

"Why?" Yura blinked at the girl pouting visible. Sakura tightened her hold around herself.

"These things always have a catch" She grumbled at the raven head snatching the purple book from her. Flipping through it she frowned and threw the note to the ground getting on her bed. Instantly Yuka's eyes widen and with light speed she catapulted herself catching the little book. Holding the note in her hands the raven head burst to anime tears shocking Sakura. Stroking the cover Yuka hugged the little book and started rocking back and forth.

"Did she hurt you?" Sakura rolled her eyes still not believing this was happening. A Death God crying for a book? Jumping on her bed, she buried herself under the covers and a yawn escaped her lips. Turning to her side she saw Yuka was by her side again, with the same almost pleading look on her bony face.

"Oh come on! What could be the catch?" She laughed nervously waving the book in front of Sakura's face. The pink head rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I'll die?" She spat out rolling on her other side. Yuka gulped once again before clearing her throat.

"There's nothing bad about dying! I'm dead and look at me? I'm sexy as ever." She smiled trying to sound charming. Flipping her hair she gave Sakura a good girl pose. (O.o)

"Yeah, lucky you" Sarcasm dripping from Sakura's words made Yuka frown. Narrowing her purple-ish eyes she sighed at the girl.

"You're no fun" Yuka whined crossing her own hands and staring at the girl, who in fact ignored the Shinigami. Glaring at the almost sleeping form, Yuka grabbed Sakura's blanked and threw it to the ground with triumph written all over her face.

"Jeez, thanks" Sakura yawned putting her pillow on her head. Yuka looked like she will explode any second. Snatching the fluffy pillow from the girl she threw it on the ground as well, next to the blanket.

"That wasn't a compliment" The black Shinigami hissed out crossing her hands again. Sakura sat up glaring at the Death god.

"It sounded like one" The pink head said reaching for her pillow again. Yuka gripped her own hair making Sakura blink innocently at her.

"I hate you already" The bony Shinigami yelled jumping up and down. Sakura glared harsher.

"You can always leave" The pink head said shrugging, Yuka blinked shocked.

"But how can you live knowing that you have something like that?" The raven head asked excitedly showing the book right in front Sakura's face. Sighing the pink head sat and took the little book in her arms, making Yuka's wicked smile widen.

"Does it work with humans?" Sakura asked lazily. Yuka blinked twice before nodding her head.

"Every thing you write here will become true" The raven head Death god said in a scary voice eyeing Sakura's sugar donut. Sighing again the pink head dozed of not seeing how the Shinigami was stealing her sweets.

"_Maybe this really could be handy__."_ Another sigh escaped Sakura's lips.

"**Yeah like revenge! Shannaro!"** Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_You're no one to talk__. No shut up before I'll close you in a box" _Sakura instantly heard the screams of her inner pain. Rolling her eyes once again, she flicked through the book when her emerald eyes widen.

"Hey Yuka!" Sakura said turning her attention to the Shinigami. Narrowing her eyes at the girl whose mouth was stuffed with donuts she glared at her. "Put my sweets down" Sakura glared harder. Yuka started chewing faster and finally gulped smiling pleasantly at Sakura.

"Oh come on! It's like a drug" She laughed nervously picking another of the round, sugary sweets. Sakura puffed her cheeks.

"At this rate, we'll never cooperate" Opening the book again, she showed it in Yuka's face making her grumble something.

"I wrote a wish, why didn't it happen?" Sakura asked annoyed. Yuka gulped another bite hesitating. Looking at the letters her eyes gazed back at Sakura.

"Did you write time, mister know-it-all?" She said shrugging Sakura blinked twice.

"Huh?" Yuka nodded.

"Write the time, dummy" Yuka laughed. Sakura glared at the book when a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"If this is true, then revenge will be oh so sweet" She chuckled evilly making Yuka look at her with hopeful eyes.

"So you're going to use it?" Sakura stopped laughing and looked at the Shinigami. Gazing at her strangely, the pink head closed the book before another yawn escaped her lips. Shutting her eyes too she ignored the Shinigami. Yuka's eyes watered.

"Oh just say it!" She demanded making Sakura smirk in her sleep. Rolling on her other she ignored the Shinigami again. Knowing that the talk was over Yuka was more then happy to get back at her sugary sweets.

Sakura opened her eyes gently feeling the sun shine playing on her face. The all night was death silent till this morning and that pleased the pink head. Rolling on her side she gazed at the clock with drooped lids. It read seven thirty. Another yawn escaped Sakura's lips knowing that she still have half of hour to rest. Her gaze landed on the little book, making her emerald eyes widen just a bit. Reaching for it she looked around the room seeing there was no sight of Yuka anywhere. Ripping a page from the book Sakura stuffed in her bag putting the book right back like it wasn't touched at all. Hopping out of her bed she went to her hallway just to come face to face with Yuka. Ignoring the annoying Shinigami, she went to her bathroom ready for a shower.

"_What should I do first?"_ Sakura thought when the water started pouring on her head.

"**Revenge of course! Cha!"** Inner insisted making Sakura close her eyes and sigh.

"_Maybe it's not a bad idea"_ Grabbing a towel Sakura stepped out of the showed with a blank stare.

"But I know that book will cause trouble" Ignoring any other remarks her Inner persona had to offer Sakura stretched her arms. Murmuring to herself she jumped out from the bath tube. Immediately the words left her lips Yuka appeared from nowhere with an amused sight.

"So? You'll use it?" Sakura glared at the death god.

"No. I'm not. Now leave because I have to get ready for school" The pink head rolled the words out. Yuka's ears perked up a bit.

"School?" The raven heads curious voice ranged through the room. Narrowing her eyes Sakura walked out of the room.

"Yeah. Wanna go to?" The pink head asked sarcasm dripping from her words. Yuka smiled wickedly making Sakura's eyes wide.

"Oh no…"

Locking the door with her key Sakura turned around facing the death God with an annoyed sight. Not saying a word she started heading to school, leaving Yuka behind her back. It took a minute or so before Yuka actually started following her. Turning to another street Sakura felt Yuka flying by her side.

"So no one can see you?" Sakura whispered a little nervous seeing people walking her way. Yuka chuckled.

"Only the ones who touched the book… Which in fact you left at home" She frowned crossing her abnormally long arms. Sakura didn't react at all. "Hey did you hear me?" Sakura yawned a little.

"Idiot, they can't hear you, but can hear me" The pink head whispered making Yumi laugh a little.

"Oh Yeah!" She laughed flying further and tripping some kid in the process. Sakura sighed walking faster. "How long is that school?"

"All day" Yuka's eyes widen.

"But I need SUGAR!" She demanded. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Should have thought about it sooner" Crossing her hands once again Yuka felt like sulking.

"This is going to be a long day…"

Upon staying in music class, paying attention once in a while Sakura was getting extremely bored. Yuka wasn't happy either. Floating around the room, she didn't find any teenagers to pick on and that was getting on her nerves.

"Oh goody! I've seen more hair on a billiard ball" The raven head said sarcastically pointing to a random student.

Too many kids were asking Sakura stupid questions and bothering her like they liked so much. Looking around the class Sakura's eyes landed on the blonde girl that she never liked. Ino was staying in the back of the class with her wanna be's flirting with some random boy.

"Sakura chan?" A voice whined from Sakura's right. Narrowing her eyes she tapped her pencil on her desk.

"Don't call me that" The pink head said harshly. But the blonde idiot ignored the tone in her voice.

"Saaaakura chan?" Squeezing the pencil in her hands Sakura heard it snap.

"Naruto…" She growled in a threatening voice.

"SaSaSakura chan!!" Slapping her forehead she looked at the idiot.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" The pink head asked giving up. Naruto grinned at her.

"Do you think someone is watching me? I always feel like someone really is you know that…" He blabbed. Sakura blinked at him twice still not believing that he was her friend.

"Uzumaki, the possibility of someone watching you is proportional to the stupidity of your actions" She said automatically smiling crazily at him. Naruto looked shocked.

"Huh?" He blinked scratching his head. Sakura sighed heavily.

"I'd explain it to you, but your brain would explode" He blinked at her again. Thinking to himself Naruto smiled and nodded trying to act out like he knew what she was talking about.

"Oh" Rolling her eyes Sakura looked back at Ino thinking should the blonde be the first victim? When the popular prep finally felt Sakura's stare she glared at the pink head making Sakura's smile widen. Turning around with the same smile, she felt Ino glaring daggers at her back. Reaching for the purple paper, which was still in her bag Sakura looked around.

"I never liked her…" Sakura's smile widen even more before she took a new sharpened pencil in her hand and started scribing something. Yuka watched the girl intensely, her eyes widen for a bit. "…Hmm… so why don't make her pay for picking on others?" Sakura thought grinning like a Cheshire cat. The popular Ino glared at Sakura's back again. Looking around the room, she spotted that the teacher was nowhere to see. Smirking to herself Ino stood on her feet ready to insult Sakura.

_**Uzumaki Naruto accidentally sticks his leg making Yamanaka Ino **__**trip and end face first on the ground. She become the laughing object for life. No money or family will make her popular again. Her depression goes out of hands when she stars eating chocolate everyday and becomes a fat little pig. **_

Sakura felt someone tapping her shoulder and turned around glaring at the kid. Ino smirked at her. Smiling back Sakura glanced on the clock and then back at her writing. Before Ino could peek Sakura wrote 9.30 and hide the paper under her book, turning her full attention on the blonde. Ino was about to say something, but instead she suddenly gaped a few times spacing out. Sakura heard the clock ticking and felt that everybody's attention was on them. Smiling even wider she reached for her bag.

"What do you want Ino pig?" Turning around without a word the blonde left Sakura alone, making her smile go so wide it hurt.  
Tick… Tack…

A loud crash was heard fallowing by the insane laugher. Ino was lying on the ground with the reddest face you could ever see. Trying to stand up she tripped again landing on her face, making the laughter increase. Grinning to herself Sakura looked at the clock.

"_Oh I can get used to this…" _

**Fat little piggy lolz Well I hoped you liked it****. And yeah, Yuka is addicted to sweets lolz**

**If you have any ideas for this story please tell me, I would really appreciate it!**

**Please review puppy eyes **


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sighed looking around the classroom

**Hey there! Thank you everybody for your reviews! hug**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" Talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 3: The first was born**

Sakura wrinkled her nose looking around the empty art classroom. How the hell did she ever ended up taking this class? She could have had a free period, enjoy herself for once, but no she just had to stick her nose in to this. Gazing at the empty room again, her gaze flicked to Yuka. The death god crossed her arms narrowing her eyes at the pink head.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you ripped a page from the book" She pouted making Sakura's eyes widen a little, gasping at the shinigami she saw Yuka smirk pleased. Trying to correct her mistake Sakura glared at Yuka.

"Who gave you that idea?" The pink head asked casually taking her seat. Yuka rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! I saw what happened!" The raven head jumped around, Sakura raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"So? It was an accident" She said simply shrugging it off. Yuka narrowed her eyes crossing her arms again. Before she could start nagging Sakura changed the subject. "You're acting strange?" She asked not caring at all.

"What do you mean?" The raven head asked rolling around James Bond style. Sakura ignored her taking her prized brushes out.

"Look at yourself" Yuka crossed her arms mimicking Sakura. The pink head narrowed her eyes.

"I need sugar" Was the Shinigami's simple answer before she bumped her head to the ceiling. Looking at her bag Sakura frowned. Mentally cursing herself for forgetting paper her gaze landed on the purple piece. When she was about to reach for it, the door slammed open revealing the teacher. Ignoring the racket Sakura took the peace out forgetting about it's true use.

"Oh Sakura I see you're early!" Anko greeted the pink head simply. Nodding her head Sakura looked at the paper, feeling that she forgot something about it. Shrugging it off she faced the teacher. "That's great then, you can begin your assignment" Sakura's eyes glowed in excitement.

"What is it?" She asked acting out lazily. Anko's smile dropped when she started scratching her chin.

"Have no ideas" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Maybe a sketch of something?" She asked cheesy. Sakura felt like smacking herself.

"What kind?" Anko gazed at the space were Yuka was. Sakura gulped visible.

"That's your problem" She said simply jumping on her chair and ignoring the girl. Sakura let a breath that she was holding. Not soon later the class was filled with students. Ignoring them Sakura focused on her drawing.

"Hmm? What should I do?" She asked herself quietly. Moments later Yuka was by her side whit the wickedest smile.

"Human" She whispered in Sakura' ear slowly, eyeing the paper on the desk. The pink head raised an eyebrow not getting the point of drawing something so useless like that.

"Why?" Yuka paled a little, straightening herself up she just shrugged careless.

"Because. But you do what you want, I don't care" Sakura eyed her intensely. Seeing the Shinigami flow away she shrugged, not seeing Yuka staring at her all the time.

"Oh well, whatever" Sakura reached for her pencil case thinking about what kind of human to draw.

"**Make a boy! A sweat candy! Cha!!" **Inner screamed. Sakura coughed in disgust. Thinking about it twice, she smiled so wide it hurt.

"_Ok if that's what you want"_ She chuckled in her mind. Taking her pencils out she begun her work.

After about 40 minutes a boy with red flaming hair glared at Sakura from her drawing. Inner Sakura was choking on her words and Sakura felt quite pleased of her work. Yuka was chuckling all the time. Still Sakura didn't know why.

"Why don't you describe him?" The Shinigami asked lazily. Sakura turned her gaze at the god. Raising her eyebrow questionably she looked back at her work. "Gaara, the teenage killer with some issues and bloodlust"

"That should do it" Satisfied whit her work Sakura stood on her feet making her way to the teacher. Handing her the work Sakura headed back.

"That's new for you" Anko raised an eyebrow. Sakura shrugged not seeing what was so different. "I thought you hated purple" Ignoring the remark once again Sakura made her way back to her desk when suddenly the realization hit her on the face.

"_Purple… Pur__ple… PURPLE!!"_ Gasping she turned on her heal just to see Anko leaving the room. Sakura's mind started racing once again, when she didn't see the paper anywhere. She wasn't careful enough! Grabbing her bag she started stuffing her things with shaking hands. Yuka chuckled again.

"Shut up! You knew didn't you?!" Sakura said quite loud, enough for other student to hear. Shooting her confused glances they started getting away from her as fast as possible. Taking a big breath Sakura looked around the empty room. Slapping her forehead she mentally cursed herself. Yuka looked like she was having the time of her life.

"_I hav__e to get rid of that paper!" _Sakura told herself before running to the teacher's desk where other student's works were. Throwing them on the floor she started digging for her own work when suddenly she heard Yuka gasp and laugh louder this time. Gulping visible she slowly turned around just to come face to face with an angry red head.

"_Oh__… SHIT!!" _

**Oh yeah, poor Sakura lolz What will Gaara do to her? **

**Hope you liked it, cause I sure did lolz**

**Please review puppy eyes**


End file.
